This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The FCSR was launched in 2005 and Grants from the Hall Family Foundation made the purchase of the flow cytometers possible in March 2005, the laser scanning cytometer and luminex instruments in March 2007, and a major upgrade to the cell sorter in late 2008. FCSR is now able to collect data equivalent in quantification by flow cytometry on adherent cells and tissue sections. This is a very new technology for the KUMC and Kansas City research community. It is expected that there will be a dramatic increase in the use of laser scanning technology as investigators learn of its capabilities. Flow cytometry and laser scanning cytometry play an integral part in the cellular based research of cancer biology. Using this technology enables the investigator to determine aspects of the cell cycle, aberrations in chromatin, defects in cell regulation or signaling, and expression of markers which are correlated with treatment outcome. An investigator can determine the susceptibility of the cancer cells to drugs in a rapid and qualitative manner. We can study tissue culture to characterize: the response of individual cells to the drugs, the response of specific tumors to potential therapeutic agents or tissue sections from patients and experimental models to determine physiological response to these agents. These instruments are very powerful in the number of cells that can be analyzed in a short time as well as the number of parameters that can be measured in each cell.